Two Apart
by Suboi Airi
Summary: Birthday fic for Akari-chan KxK fiction, though it's not really KxK. It's a scene that explains many nuances to the relationship after they grew up. Can be part of a prequel to My Love, My Darling, Let's Play. Warning, dark theme, Child Kiku and Child Kuro. Prequel to Japancest. Enjoy!


HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKARI~! Here is your birthday present. I'm not sure if this is the one you wanted, but just in case, I'll upload the other one up soon. Try guess how many 'hidden' elements are there between the relationship of Kiku and Kuro that are seen here? I tried to fill it with them ^w^

For the rest of you, this is a KxK fic, but not really you see. It's pre kxk. The pre relationship that I said that I may write at the end of my smut stofy,My Love, My Darling, Let's Play. It shows many things about their relationship, most of which I would say is fro Kuro's POV, though it also explains them I think ^^. I hope you all enjoy~!

* * *

When kiku woke up, it was still night. Or at least still dark. He tried to sit up to confirm the time when he realised that he could not move. And it was a split second later when he realised that the darkness was due to him being blind folded. He began to panic. He tried to recall what had happened before and how he came to this situation, when he could think of nothing. It was just a hazy blur. He remembered walking along the village he had never entered in before and turning a corner... Remembering all that his current guardians told him, as well as Yao of course, this was one part of Japan that was more dangerous then others...

He froze and tried to calm his heart. He was probably kidnapped. He tried to feel his clothes on him, and was relieved to feel them still on him. What was going to happen to him..? What was the purpose that he was taken..?

As a personification, he knew that it would be incredibly dangerous should the secret of his existence be found out.. Yao had told that to him enough, and he was inclined to believe it.

Quelling his fears, he tried to think of a way to get himself out of the situation as fast as possible. It was then that he heard noise coming closer to him.

"You see! It's that bastardly kid." a voice spat out as he heard the bang of a door opening. It was a usual wooden door, though it sounded solid enough.

"Are you telling me that this is not him?" the voice demanded again.

A cooler and calmer voice answered him. "..It must be a trick. That brat would not be caught so easily. He must have a plan."

Who...? Kiku asked himself. What...?

The footsteps came closer and stopped right beside him. Kiku tensed slightly. A swift kick to his middle was delivered in full force. He gave a cry of pain. It hurt...! He had never had any one of his citizens hit him before... He had never been kicked liked that before either.

Another bruising kick was delivered to his chest and he gave out another loud cry of pain. Luckily for him, the kicking stopped.

"It's not him. It cant be him. This thing is too weak." came the second voice, disdain dripping form itls every nuance. Kiku could feel his ire rising. How dare he... How dare they do that to their own country..! How dare they call him weak! He struggled against the bonds, trying to get out of them. "Release me at once..! You do not know what you are doing! You do not know the gravity of your crime!"

"...Definitely not him."  
"I'm starting to think so as well."  
"I know it's not."

The third speaker had a young voice. Around as young as his human age, he would guess. But there was so much difference between them. He was sure his voice did not hiss like that. Nor was it so proud and arrogant. At least he hoped it wasn't.

He heard a scuffling sound and what may have been a scuffle and two soft thumps before there was silence.

Kiku waited. What had happened..? After a while of silence, he struggled to get out of his bonds. After a few long and painful tried, his wrists were sore and swelling from the rope burn, as well as his feet.

Tears started to form in his closed eyes. He felt absolutely helpless like that. He opened his mouth to call for help when his mouth was clapped over, making him jump in shock and let out a small cry.

"If you want to invite more people to have a kick at you, by all means, call out. Of course some may do more then just kick."

Kiku stayed silent, trying to detect were the voice was. "Then.. Will you untie me..? I am needed back where I belong." Kiku said

There was more silence and Kiku started to wonder if he was alone now. He tried once again to slip his hands from the rope, but to no avail.

The tears started to be absorbed into the cloth as pain shot through his arms and his chest cried out in abuse.

"You are obviously so pampered that you can't even handle that." said the monotonous voice.

Kiku snapped out at that. "Could you?"  
"Yes."  
Kiku had nothing to say. But somehow, after that interaction, he could sense something familiar in the voice.. Something that he knew he should know.

"You.. Do I know you...?"

There was no answer.

"I do know you... I think..."

Still no answer.

Kiku thought hard at who the mysterious not-savior was. After some time, he heared a sigh.

"So I have become the forgotten one, despite it being you who left. Life was always biased to you, now wasn't it, Kiku."

At that, Kiku remembered. He remembered a person he used to know very well. They never went anywhere apart. Until that day he wondered off alone in the bamboo forests and found Yao. It was the one person who he never thought he would forget. Or leave behind..

"You... It's you... I remember now...!"

Slowly he heard footsteps approach him. Was he finally going to be released..?

"Do you know my name..?"

Kiku had to pause. His... Name...? Kiku tried to think hard. What was his name. It struck him hard that he did not know. He did not know what the other's name was at all.

The silence was all the answer that was needed.

The footsteps came closer and suddenly he found the binds on his hands free.

He rubbed them to ease the pain and sat up. When he took off his blindfold, he was alone.

He looked around. There was nobody around. Just.. A large amount of blood on the floor. His eyes widened as he realised that the other had probably killed the people who captured him.

Murder.. Done right by him... Kiku shivered.

"You do not know my name, but you should. It is right before you. You just need to think."

Kiku whipped his head around and tried to find him, but he was not there. Then he acknowledged the words.

It was true... Kiku had only gotten his name after he was found by Yao.. He didn't have a name when they were together. They both didn't have names. They just were. They were two beings of one thing. They never needed named. They just existed, and that was enough.

What did he mean by it was all around..? Was it a summery of what was around him..? A kidnapping that was luckily stopped? A murder that happened when he couldn't see..? A hidden figure that you know was there but that was all?

Slowly untying his feet he walked out of the small shack that he was dumped in. What he saw was unlike the places he was used to. It was dark, night, and nobody was out. But there was a sense of something... Something that was so... Dark. The structure of all the buildings were made of cheap materials, and were not very good, but that was not all.. Something about the air...? A sense of pride..? Arrogance...? But something dark as well. Like a huge blemish that he could not pinpoint.

Yami was perhaps too strong a word.. It was not suffocatingly dark at the moment.. Perhaps a softer word for it..?  
"Kuro..."

He whispered in the wind.

"So now you know my name. Now get out." There was a long sad pause. "This place is no longer a place for you."

The voice was right behind him and he whirled around to see a pair of eyes staring right at him. They were.. Red...? Gold...? He remembered those eyes being a very kind gold. Much like Yao's though different. Why was there red...? What had happened to his twin...? What had happened to his brother...?

Kuro was skinner then he remembered him to be, and dirty as well. His clothes were simple and not so rich as he remembered.

"A traitor should no longer return to where he once belonged. Go back to your precious Chuugoku. You are not wanted here."

When Kiku opened his eyes one more time, he was back in the bamboo forest where he met Yao.

* * *

And that's it~! R and R please~ I'll really appreciate it~ And for those GerPan fans, I'm still doing Moments in Our Lives, so no worries ^^ I'll try upload something soon ^^


End file.
